The invention involves an improvement to chandeliers of the type in which an object is substantially enclosed within the framework of the chandelier. For example, when a chandelier framework is in the form of a cage or basket, that is, when the framework has a plurality of co axial rings, access to an object such as a lighting fixture disposed centrally of the rings is very difficult.
The prior art attempted to solve this problem by constructing chandelier baskets in two completely separable pieces, whereby a lower portion of the basket could be completely removed from the upper portion of the basket, so as to provide access to the central, internal region defined by the basket. This solution, however, presented many drawbacks. For example, once the lower portion was removed, it either was necessary to have an individual handy to hold the lower portion while another person serviced the chandelier, or it was necessary to place the lower portion onto a surface. Requiring an lower frameworks with respect to one another as the frameworks are moved along a displacement axis from the decorative position to the access position.
The chandelier of the invention, thus, easier to service and is potentially less expensive to service. In addition, it provides a structure whereby the ornaments are less likely to become dislodged or damaged during servicing. These and other features of the invention are described in greater detail below in connection with the drawings.